Safe
by EmmilyMiller44
Summary: Michael, Lincoln, Sara, and Kellerman are at a safehouse in Chicago. Michael and Sara are trying to deal with things from the past. Lincoln is worried about LJ. And Kellerman is lost in his own lttle world, not knowing what to do.
1. Chapter 1

_Michael, Sara, Lincoln, and Kellerman get off the train that led them to Chicago, making a quick getaway, they find a car and start searching for a safe house._

Lincoln and Kellerman are in the front seats while Michael and Sara are in the back. "Do you see anything, Linc?," asked Michael. "Nothing," replied Linc. "But I'll keep looking." Michael glanced over at Sara and saw her staring straight at Kellerman. "Hey" he said whispering "You doing OK?" "Umm yeah, I think so." She said. She laid her head on Michaels shoulder. Michael was so relieved that they had the talk they did on the train. It was so nice to be able to just relax with Sara by his side. "Umm, hey Michael that place over there doesn't look like there's anybody in it." She said pointing to a house. "Yeah, let's go see, just to make sure." He said smiling at Sara. "Me and Kellerman will go check it out," said Michael. Just as they went to get out of the car, he leaned in and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek "I'll be right back, kay? Michael said. "Okay" said Sara.

Michael and Kellerman walked up to the door of the house and knocked. "Hello?" said Michael. They walked around to the backyard, it was completely empty. They walked around the house and looked through all the windows. "It's empty" Said Kellerman, "Let's go back to the car and tell Lincoln and Sara." Michael just nodded and looked down. All he could think about was what Kellerman had done to Sara. How she was coming back to him and Kellerman had just taken her away. Every time he thought about it, it just made him angrier and angrier. As they approached the car Lincoln and Sara got out and started to get their bags. "Here", said Michael "Let me help you." He said to Sara. "Uh thanks", She said, then smiled at him. Once they got into the house and got settled and ate dinner, It was late so Lincoln and Kellerman went to bed, giving Michael and Sara some alone time. There were 4 rooms in the house, one for each person.

Michael and Sara sat in the couch in the living room, and talked for a whole 2 hours. Then walked up the stairs to go to bed. Sara had gotten quiet. "Hey" Michael said "What's wrong?" "Well, I'm just a little hurt over my dad." "You wanna talk?" he asked. All Sara did was nod. She felt like crying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, well, what happened?" asked Michael. "He told me that he couldn't be seen talking to me, because it could ruin his reputation, you know? _**Governors daughter jumps bail and is on the run with convicts from Fox River Penitentiary." **_she said repeating what she heard on the news. "What am I gonna do?" she asked Michael "I lost my job, my own dad hated me and is now dead because of me." Wait a minute, Sara, you didn't kill your dad, the Company did." He said. "Yeah, they killed him because of me." "Sara, don't blame yourself, OK, blame me, it's my fault." Said Michael. "I didn't even get to say goodbye. He was humiliated and embarrassed." She said. Michael gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Lincoln in his room

Lincoln laid in his bed thinking about the only thing that came to mind, _LJ._ LJ and Mike were the only family he had left. He just wanted this mess to end, so he could be with them. Then he thought about Sara. He loved her like a little sister. She had saved his life and sacrificed everything for him and Michael. He was grateful. He thought about his little brother, how Mike loved Sara, and how he had never seen him like that before. Then he thought about how Michael had also risked everything even his life, to get his brother out of prison, a brother that was never around because he was always in trouble. Lincoln had people who loved him to that extreme, and he loved them back. Finally after an hour or two of just thinking, Lincoln fell asleep. Dreaming about everything that has happened so far.

Kellerman in his room

_God, I can't believe what I've gotten myself into, _Kellerman thought. He tried to kill Sara for the information she had, because of the company, then he turned "Good Guy" on the people he had lost everything over, _The Company. _How could he have been so stupid to fall into _their _hands. He also was a little nervous around Michael because of what he had done to Sara. He knew Michael was ready to just tackle him, and for that, he was VERY careful and treaded very lightly around him, and definitely Sara, because he knew Michael was just waiting for him to say the wrong thing to her. It was all a big mess, a misunderstanding. They didn't understand how deep The Company had their hooks in him, how deep _Caroline Reynolds _had her hooks in him. They didn't even understand what The Company _really _was, all they've heard were rumors. He wishes he could go back to the day The Company approached him, he probably would have laughed in their faces and walked away. But all he could think about was how to get revenge on the Company. _I just have to play this thing right, _he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Linc, Kellerman, Michael, and Sara, were downstairs eating breakfast. Suddenly Lincolns phone rang. "Be right back." He said, then got up and walked onto the porch outside. "Hello?" he said. "Lincoln, this is Jane." She said. "Jane? What's wrong is LJ ok?" He asked. "Umm, well that's what I'm calling you about, he's not exactly making the best of choices." She said a little nervous. "What? What do you mean by "best choices"?" he asked. "Well at first he was fine but now his grades are falling and he's starting to get a little mouthy…I'm not really sure what to do." Said Jane. "Can I talk to him?" said Linc. "Umm, actually, no, he went out, he said he was going to go to the mall with a couple of guys." She said. "Well, when he gets back can you tell him I wanna talk to him?" he asked. "Sure." She said. Linc hung up the phone and went back to the kitchen with the others.

"Who was that?" asked Kellerman. "None of your business." replied Linc. _ I'm sick of this_, Kellerman thought, _all of this attitude. I was only following orders, I didn't want to do it, don't they understand? _ "You know, you guys just don't get it do you?" Kellerman said "You don't understand that I didn't _want _to hurt Sara. That I was just following orders. You don't understand how these people operate! And then when I try to help you guys, try to make it right, you guys treat me like a lesser man!" he shouted, then got up and walked up the stairs.

None of them knew what to say. They were just sitting their staring at each other. Michael was actually angry now. Because even though Kellerman was sorry, Michael would never _completely _forgive him for what he did. Kellerman killed innocent people _and_ was part of the reason Linc was in prison, waiting to be executed. Then, on top of all that, Sara got hurt because of him. Michael was going to go upstairs and confront Kellerman. He stood up, but felt a tug on his arm. "Michael" Sara said "Just let him be it doesn't matter, what's done is done." "All right" he said.

Kellerman in his room

Paul sat at the chair by his window. Suddenly his phone rang. "Yeah?" he said. "Paul, it's Caroline." The woman said. "Caroline? What do you want?" he said. "Paul, I just want to talk, okay?" she said. "We have _nothing _to say to each other." He said hanging up the phone. Caroline Reynolds was the President that had taken office just recently. She was the reason why Governor Tancredi didn't grant clemency on Lincolns case. She had convinced him he was doing the right thing for his country. Lincoln would be free if it wasn't for her and her brother. _Her brother,_ the reason why so many lives were taken, why so many lives were destroyed. Lincoln had him to thank for being locked up in prison.


	4. Chapter 4

Kellerman walked back downstairs. Everyone was watching him. "What?" he said. "Nothing" they all said. "We have to go to that Cigar Club and figure out what's in that box." said Kellerman. "Yeah." They all said. Everyone got up and walked upstairs to get dressed.

Sara stood in her bathroom, she didn't feel good at all, she thought she was going to throw up. She sighed, and started to get dressed. She just wanted this all to be over so she could _be_ with Michael, that was all she wanted. Just then she felt _really _bad, she grabbed her stomach and a little tear fell from her face. She _couldn't _go. _What if I throw up in the car? They'll be so grossed out, _she thought. "Umm, Michael?" she called. He came extremely fast. "Yeah?" he asked "Hey, hey, why are you crying? Sara, what's wrong?" he asked very worried. Suddenly, she had to, she didn't want to, but she fell to the floor by the toilet and threw up. Michael got down beside her and started rubbing her back. She looked at him a little embarrassed but he wasn't disgusted. "Michael, I, umm…" she muttered. "Shhhh, it's okay, Sara." He whispered. He took her in his arms. "You wanna stay here?" he asked quietly, "Lincoln and Paul can go, I'll stay here and take care of you." He said smiling. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah." He said. He then helped her into bed and pulled the covers over her. "I'll be right back" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled.

Downstairs with Linc and Paul

"All I'm saying is that I'm not one of Americas Most Wanted." Paul said sarcastically. "It'd be safer to just let me go." He said. "NO!" Linc shouted "Do you really think we're going to let _you _handle something that could get me my freedom?" he yelled. Michael came downstairs. "Linc, I can't go." He said. "What? Why?" Linc asked. "Because, Sara is sick and I can't leave her here alone." He said "You and Paul are going to have to get it." "Well, okay. But Paul wants to go get it." Linc said. Michael let out a chuckle "I don't think so." He said. Paul sighed. _This is the most unfair thing, 3 against one, when I even apologized, _Paul thought. "Whatever. I'm gonna be in the car." He sighed. "Linc, if you want, I can go and you could stay here with Sara." Michael said. "Nahh, Don't worry, bro, I can do this." Linc said. "I know you can." Michael said and smiled. "See ya." Linc said walking out the door. Michael sighed and went upstairs. It was _his_ turn to take care of _her._ He opened the door and smiled. "Hey." Sara said smiling. "Hey." He said back. He walked over and took her hand in his.


End file.
